Hitler Rants Parodies
Hitler Rants Parodies is a channel where it makes a parody focusing on the famous scene of Hitler screaming on the movie "Downfall" The movie Downfall has become famous for its parodies and especially, Fegelein, who makes fun of Hitler constantly. About The channel started to make Downfall parodies about Hitler ranting about Fegelein. They used a tool to make a parody for it. The videos contains of wrong subtitles and Hitler's silly plans to kill "Fegelein The Antic" Hitler They mostly use Hitler in every video about Hitler ranting at things with silly plans to take down Fegelein. Trivia * Fegelein was invincible * Fegelein uses telepathy and time machines * Hitler killed his doppelgänger "The Inglourious Hitler" Characters Adolf Hitler Hitler is the main Failure who makes silly plans to kill the almighty antic Fegelein The Wizard. He is the main protagonist and unlike the other Hitlers,he doesn't hate Jews. He is portrayed by Bruno Ganz. The Downfall Hitler. Real Adolf Hitler He is the Mein Fuhrer portrayed by himself,duh... He loves inhaling in his dramatic speeches and the inspiration for the Downfall Hitler,duh.... He is the Hitler who hates Jews and has full army to protect his beautiful mustache. Hermann Fegelein The invincible wizard who annoys Hitler and ruins his plans. He was the mein antagonist of the series. His antics are the most powerful antic in the world. He has been resurrected by himself,duh... He's a wizard bruh. Hermann Goring He is the Mein Failure's devourer. He is called 'Goring The Devourer" which he suddenly tries to eat Fegelein. He also loves looking his watch. He's fabulous though. He loves eating his friends at the bunker and loves farting on Hitler's face. He has a weight of 600 pounds. Hans Krebs A fish pervert who likes to point on Berlin with Jodl,and keep saying fish, fish, fish, fish, fish. He also loves using He-Man's swordfish. He is also in love with Burgdorf Wilhelm Burgdorf He is a drunk person who keeps saying (Poor old man). He is also a fast talking person compared to Jacksepticeye. Sometimes he wants to kiss Hans Krebs in the lips. Joseph Goebbels His scary face terrifies me. He was referred as "Skeletor" due to him looking skinnier than the other generals. He breaks the mirror and his reflection ran away. He was very happy at the time someone called him cute at the comments. He was also called "Candle Face" according to Hitler's tale Alfred Jodl He was called "Baldie" or "Hail-ess Ape" by Hitler. His hair is so shiny that your eyes are burning. Finally! A Prism tower/Tesla coil/Shiny head Turret to kill terrorists. Inglourious Hitler Hitler's doppelgänger who loves watching Hitler Rants Parodies. He suddenly died after Hitler's forces attacked him at the theatre. He also won the Ja vs Nein contest. (NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN!!!) Otto Gunsche The Fuhrer's informer. He also likes killing Fegelein but he sucks! He also met the doppelgänger which tricked him to find himself. He also receives words like "You suck" or "DAF*Q". He is often called a "giant" by Hitler. Blondi The Failure's main Dog. He loves barking on your face. You can create your own to be placed at the "Parody Hall Of Fame"! Go create one nao! Quotes * You suck! "Hitler to Gunsche" * FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! "Hitler wants to kill Fegelein" * Woof,Woof "Blondi barking" * With great power comes with great responsibility "Speer handing Hitler the "Pencil of Doom" * Ouuuuuuuucccchhh! "Hitler's hand was trapped" * Damn it Baldy! "Hitler to Jodl" * NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN!!! "Drunk Inglourious Hitler" * Poor Old Man (Burgdof was drunk) * Do you want to use my fish? "Hans Krebs obsessing his fish" Gallery Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers